


Change

by hellesea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, JunHao - Freeform, NSFW, Some Romance, i am literally winging this a chapter at a time, i don’t know how to tag bear with me, imagine junhao in queen of the damned but it’s a slightly bitchy civil war era southern belle, jealousy between best friends, most likely gonna be a trainwreck, non-explicit sex scene?, sexy nerdy vampires, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellesea/pseuds/hellesea
Summary: Jun was always entertained by his best friend Minghao’s vampire conspiracy stories, happily going along for the ride and thinking it was all for fun. Until Minghao’s obsession led them deep into the Louisiana woods digging up a supposed grave of a long buried vampire queen. Revived by Jun’s blood, the queen is back and looking for power with the help of her two new vampire princes. Jun and Minghao feel like the world is theirs for the taking, until Jun gets the one thing Minghao wants most.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold the flashlight still so I can see,” Minghao commanded gruffly, heaving a shovelful of dirt. Jun tried to steady his trembling hands, dropping the flashlight into the hole Minghao was standing in. 

“Sorry,” Jun mumbled, leaning forward to reach for the flashlight at the same time Minghao bent to pick it up. Jun’s forehead collided with the top of Minghao’s, pushing him backwards. Minghao tripped on the side of the hole and fell, twisting his ankle as his foot caught against the shovel. 

“God dammit,” Minghao cursed, looking up at Jun with a pained expression. 

“I’m sorry dude,” Jun whimpered, quickly grabbing the flashlight in his left hand and extending his right to help Minghao to his feet. Minghao narrowed his eyes as he regained his balance, careful not to put too much weight on his injured ankle. 

“Dude are you that scared?” He asked, wiping his hands on his jeans and picking up the shovel. Jun glanced around them and shivered, despite the humid summer weather. 

“I mean yeah,” he admitted. “We’re out here at midnight in some old ass Louisiana cemetery digging up an unmarked grave on some Interview with a Vampire fantasy shit.” Minghao rolled his eyes. 

“We could get killed out here,” Jun continued. “Or worse, deported.” 

“So you don’t think she’s real?” Minghao asked in an accusatory tone. “You think this is just some fantasy shit?” Jun gulped. 

“I don’t know,” he whined. “I mean it seemed like a cool idea until we got here. What if nothing is there and we get caught?” Minghao glared wordlessly at his best friend and turned back to resume digging. 

“Just hold the flashlight,” he ordered. “It’s not like we can just go home now.” 

Jun sighed and tried to compose himself as Minghao went back to digging. The minutes felt like hours and all Jun could think about was how he wished he’d stayed home. He was happy to go along with Minghao’s vampire conspiracy theories in the safety of his apartment, and even found them really interesting. He had even been excited to go on the trip at first, until the reality sunk in that they were on the other side of the world alone, deep in the woods of Louisiana, where their families couldn’t even find them if they died there. 

A loud clang of metal on metal shook Jun from his thoughts. Minghao stopped digging for a second and Jun noticed that he looked frightened too now. After catching his breath, Minghao started digging again with fervor. Fueled by adrenaline, he quickly cleared the area around him, uncovering a large rectangular coffin wrapped in iron chains. 

“It’s not as deep as I expected,” he said excitedly, pulling himself out of the hole and tossing the shovel aside. “The ground must have been worn away over time from erosion or something.” Jun stared into the hole, his mouth suddenly bone dry. A cold, tingling sensation spread from his fingertips, up his arms, and he shivered as it traveled down his spine. 

Minghao limped back to the pickup truck they had rented and slowly backed it up to the edge of the hole he had dug, parked it, then reached into the bed and pulled out a tow chain. 

“Dude, help me,” he barked at Jun, sliding back into the hole. Jun forced his frozen limbs to move and slowly fed the tow chain into the hole so Minghao could attach the hooks to the chains surrounding the coffin. Once he was satisfied it would hold, he reached for Jun, in pain and exhausted, and let his best friend pull him back out of the hole. 

“We’re really doing this?” Jun asked, stunned, as Minghao limped back to the driver’s side door of the truck. Minghao didn’t respond, only groaned as he pulled himself back into the driver’s seat. Jun stepped back, still staring into the grave as Minghao accelerated the truck and dragged the coffin up and onto the ground. Jun’s vision blurred with fear at the reality of what was happening. 

“You’ll have to open it,” Minghao said, dropping a pair of bolt cutters at Jun’s feet. Jun involuntarily jumped, the sound shaking him back to attention. Minghao collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and reaching for his injured ankle. Jun handed him the flashlight and picked up the bolt cutters in his numb hands. 

“Hey,” Minghao called to him softly. Jun looked over at his best friend’s tired, dirt streaked face and his heart sank. 

“Listen, I’m-“ he started. Minghao dismissed him with a wave. 

“I know you didn’t ask for this,” Minghao said, wincing as he tried to move his ankle. “But I couldn’t do it without you, and if things don’t go right I’m sorry.” 

Jun met his gaze and for the first time that night, realized that Minghao was also terrified. He set the bolt cutters on top of the coffin and knelt beside his best friend, reaching out and holding Minghao’s hand tightly in both of his own. 

“I love you, man,” Jun said, blinking back tears. “You’re my best friend no matter what. Whatever happens now I’m just glad we’re together.” 

Minghao nodded, squeezing Jun’s hand back before Jun let go and stood back up to pick up the bolt cutters. His trembling hands wouldn’t cooperate and he missed the chains several times before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and finally cutting one of the links. Once he had severed enough parts of the chain to push them away from the coffin, he sat down, dreading what they would find inside. Minghao sat silently, letting Jun take his time collecting himself. 

“Well, here’s the moment of truth,” Jun finally said, returning to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minghao reach into his pocket and then extend his arm, and Jun turned to see a large pocketknife in Minghao’s hand. He wordlessly took it from him, then steeled himself and pushed the lid off the coffin. 

“Oh my god,” Minghao cried out, raising himself to his knees to look into the coffin. “It’s her.” Tears slipped out of his eyes, either from fear or the satisfaction of being validated, he wasn’t sure which. His stomach was in knots and he felt like he could faint, but he braced his hands against his thighs and took deep breaths trying to keep himself steady. 

Jun hadn’t moved so much as a muscle since pushing the lid off the coffin. He stood still as a statue, staring into the open coffin at the horror inside. The corpse inside showed no signs of decay, despite having been buried for over a century. Her almost translucent white skin looked like delicate tissue paper gently wrapped around her stunning bone structure. Jun’s mind almost refused to process what he was seeing. Had it not been for the hole they pulled the coffin from and the condition of the clothes she was buried in, Jun would have been inclined to believe the woman was just sleeping deeply in the wooden box. 

“Do it,” Minghao whispered hoarsely. Jun looked over at his best friend for what he thought would be the last time. Then he took another deep breath, opened the pocketknife, and slit the palm of his hand over the woman’s thin, pale lips.

[follow me here](https://mobile.twitter.com/hellesea)


	2. Chapter 2

Jun bit his lip and closed his eyes at the pain in his hand. He had accidentally cut so deep the pain and rapid blood loss were making his head spin. His own pulse pounded in his ears and he was afraid he would throw up. He dropped the pocketknife and braced himself against the coffin with his free hand, trying to slow his breathing and fight the dizziness. He couldn’t even process how much time had passed since he cut himself, half a minute felt like his whole lifetime. 

He vaguely felt a gentle pressure on his right wrist but it didn’t register over the waves of dizziness and nausea washing over him. His right arm felt like it was detached from his body, searing pain shot from his hand to his shoulder like lightning and his ears were ringing like a school bell. He struggled to hold on while simultaneously wishing to be put out of his misery, nearly forgetting that Minghao was even there. 

Suddenly, in the midst of his agony, everything just stopped. The ringing in his ears, the dizziness, the pain, everything just disappeared and a warm soothing sensation began spreading from his right arm to the rest of his body. As the warm feeling took the place of his pain, a different, indescribable feeling followed it. This one was pure, feral ecstasy. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire but in the most thrilling, sensual way. The jumbled thought crossed his mind that he must be dying, just before he completely blacked out. 

Minghao stared in horror as the vampire let go of Jun’s arm, and watched his best friend’s lifeless body crumple to the ground. He knew he couldn’t run from her even if his ankle hadn’t been injured, and sat breathlessly as the woman gingerly raised herself from the coffin. He felt the blood drain from his face as she turned to him, her milky white skin now plump and glowing, framed by waves of shining auburn hair. But what shocked Minghao the most were her eyes. Big, heavy-lidded almond shaped eyes with long feathery lashes and luminescent red irises. 

She stepped out of the coffin and around Jun’s lifeless body, slowly approaching Minghao with a beautific smile. Minghao’s heart raced as she stepped closer to him, but he was frozen in place and could only stare in horror as she knelt beside him. 

“Don’t be afraid, sugar,” she said, leaning toward Minghao. Her mellow voice washed over him like warm honey and he felt strangely calm as she reached out and cupped the back of his head in her hand, pulling him closer with one hand and gently brushing the collar of his shirt away from his neck with the other. 

“Am I gonna die?” Minghao whispered breathlessly into her ear as she leaned her head toward his exposed neck. She stopped, leaning back to look into his wide eyes. 

“Yes,” she replied, grinning. “Then you’ll wake up and live forever.” Minghao smiled with relief and vindication as he leaned his head to the side, inviting her to bite him. 

~ 

Jun rolled over in bed, opening his eyes to find himself alone in a dark room. He felt like he was waking up from a hazy, forgotten dream and looked around, noticing that he didn’t have to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly realization struck him and he sat bolt upright, whipping his right hand out from under the covers to examine his palm. It was perfectly fine, no trace of a wound or even a scar. His throat burned with thirst and he thought he must have gotten too drunk with Minghao the night before and had a crazy dream. 

As he got out of bed and looked around for his suitcase, he finally realized he wasn’t in the hotel room. The bedroom he’d woken up in was big and full of antique furniture. His suitcase was nowhere to be found, but there were clean clothes hanging on the back of a chair near the bedroom door. He quickly dressed and walked out of the room, the feeling of thirst starting to overwhelm his senses. 

Once in the hallway he realized he was in a large, old plantation home. There were several doors lining the hallway and he couldn’t concentrate to look for Minghao, the burning thirst in his throat radiated to his chest and he couldn’t think of anything else. He made his way downstairs to look for the kitchen, he couldn’t even focus enough to question where he was or how he had gotten there. The thirst demanded every ounce of his attention. 

At the foot of the stairs he heard a woman’s raised voice and froze briefly before following the sound down another hallway. The closer he got to where the voice was coming from, he noticed that something smelled absolutely tantalizing. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but he stopped paying attention to the voice and became consumed with following the scent. At the end of the downstairs hall he found an open doorway, the light from the room spilling out into the dark hallway and beckoning him to follow where he knew the delicious aroma was coming from. When he turned to enter the room, he stopped in his tracks just inside the doorway. Minghao was sitting attentively on the kitchen counter, but he didn’t look like himself. He looked more beautiful than anyone Jun had ever seen.

Minghao’s skin was immaculate, velvety and glowing. His hair shone like someone from a shampoo commercial. His big, dark eyes looked almost like they were backlit by candlelight. And when Minghao noticed Jun had entered the room, he turned and smiled at him, reflexively running the tip of his tongue across his perfect straight teeth and razor sharp fangs. 

Jun gaped at his best friend, then immediately poked his finger into his own mouth to realize that he did, in fact, also have fangs. But even his shock was only a temporary distraction from the thirst that threatened to drive him insane. He turned his head to the other side of the room where a family of four sat petrified at the table. The most beautiful woman Jun had ever laid eyes on stood in front of them, her back to Jun, wavy, shining auburn hair hanging down the back of a silky green robe she’d tied lazily around her perfect hourglass figure. She turned to Jun, amusement flashing in her big brown eyes. 

“They don’t even know who I am,” she said, a sarcastic edge in her smooth, attractive deep southern drawl. “Imagine, living in MY home and not even knowing who I am.” She turned back to the family, tossing her hair over one shoulder with a careless flick of her wrist. The couple and their seemingly teenaged sons stared directly at her, their eyes full of terror but unable to look away. Jun couldn’t move from where he stood, the temptation to tear each of their throats open and gulp every drop of their blood was stronger than any feeling he had ever experienced. It took him all of a second to realize the scent of their blood was what had drawn him to the kitchen. 

“Allow me to reintroduce myself,” the beautiful woman sighed dramatically. “My name is MISS Melanie Ann Thibodeaux, you are currently inhabiting my family estate, and unfortunately for you that means you’re going to have to feed my babies.” As Melanie finished her speech she turned to Jun and Minghao, lazily gesturing in the direction of the dinner table. 

“Go for it,” she shrugged, gracefully sauntering toward the door as Minghao leapt from the counter and Jun slipped past her. Once in the hallway, Melanie laughed to herself and waved her hands as if conducting an orchestra as the family in the kitchen screamed for their lives.

[follow me here](https://mobile.twitter.com/hellesea)


	3. Chapter 3

“Y’all are gonna have to clean up this mess,” Melanie said, shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips. “My mama would not stand for her kitchen looking like this.” 

She winked at the boys then turned her back on the blood-spattered kitchen. Jun and Minghao sat back to back on the kitchen table, blood dripping from their chins and fingertips. Jun sighed, the relief of satiating his desperate thirst overpowering any remorse he may have felt about the mangled corpses sprawled beneath the table. Suddenly Minghao shifted his weight from Jun’s back to turn around. Jun quickly followed suit so that they were sitting on the table cross-legged and facing each other. 

“We fucking did it,” Minghao said excitedly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Jun laughed when all Minghao accomplished was smearing blood across more of his face. 

“You did it,” he said, playfully punching Minghao’s arm. “I just came along for the ride.” Minghao shook his head but couldn’t hide his proud grin. 

“I couldn’t have done it alone,” he said. “Now we get to live forever, together, fucking shit up for eternity.” 

Jun laughed as Minghao excitedly grabbed his hand and started shaking it. 

“Ahem-“ Melanie faked clearing her throat from the doorway. The boys attention immediately shifted to her. 

“We only have so much moonlight,” Melanie warned, crossing her arms and leaning leisurely in the door frame. “Y’all better get this mess cleaned up quick, we’ve got things to do.” 

Jun and Minghao obediently climbed down from the table top, surveying the kitchen. 

“What do we do with them,” Minghao asked, gesturing sheepishly at the bodies in the floor. Melanie winked, tossing a small object which Minghao instinctively caught. He looked down at the zippo lighter in his hand and grinned. 

“Don’t take too long,” Melanie called behind her as she turned and disappeared down the hall. 

Minghao was absolutely infatuated with himself in his new vampire form. As a human he had been a skinny, nerdy boy. He was easily overlooked and tried hard to prove himself. As a vampire he was still skinny but unbelievably strong, fast, and observant. He could do anything from catching a fly between his thumb and forefinger to picking up and tossing a car. He felt powerful, and he couldn’t be happier about it. 

Jun was happier to see Minghao’s newfound joy and confidence than anything else. He wouldn’t deny it felt great to be super strong and never get tired, but he had never been as bothered by mortal life as Minghao was. He was just along for the ride and happy to follow his best friend to hell and back if that’s what would make Minghao happy. Jun had always been as laid back as Minghao was high strung, and they were a good balance to each other. 

Once the kitchen was clean and the bodies were burned, the boys skipped up the grand staircase to clean themselves up and find some clothes. Jun returned to the bedroom he had woken up in and turned on the light. It seemed too tidy and impersonal to be one of the sons’ bedrooms, so he figured it must be a guest bedroom and that he wouldn’t find any clothes in there. Minghao’s must have been the same, because when Jun returned to the hallway Minghao was already there, opening doors one after the other. 

“In here,” Minghao called to him, entering one of the rooms. Jun followed into a room that had clearly belonged to one of the sons. The furniture was all modern, there was a large gaming computer on the desk, some dirty clothes and random comic books scattered on the floor and across the unmade bed. Jun got distracted by the computer while Minghao opened the closet. 

“We’re gonna have to get some of our own clothes soon,” Minghao said wistfully, rifling through the closet. “I don’t want to dress like a Chad.” When he found the least objectionable garments, he gathered them over his arm and then turned back to Jun. 

“Let’s get ready to go do some vampire shit,” he said. Jun rolled his eyes, grinning, and followed him out of the bedroom. 

The boys descended the stairs a short while later to find Melanie waiting by the door with her arms crossed, wearing a short black dress, red high heels, a pair of black ray bans, and what appeared to be a generous amount of expensive jewelry. Clearly she’d had better luck in the mother’s closet than the boys had in the son’s. 

“Where are we going?” Minghao asked, opening the front door as Melanie stood tapping her foot. Melanie stepped out into the balmy summer night and then turned to face the two boys still standing in the doorway. 

“Y’all need to show me around,” she explained, gesturing for them to follow her. “I’ve been gone a long time. I’m sure I’ve missed out on a few things.” Jun and Minghao looked at each other apprehensively. 

“We’re not from this country,” Jun admitted. Melanie looked over the top of her sunglasses and laughed. 

“Then I suppose we’ll learn together,” she sighed, turning in the direction of the driveway. 

“First of all, what is that,” she asked, pointing at the Range Rover parked beside the house. Jun turned to Minghao expectantly. 

“Do you want to explain to her about cars?” He chuckled, raising his eyebrows. Minghao rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll go find the keys,” he sighed, turning back into the house. 

[follow me here](https://mobile.twitter.com/hellesea)


End file.
